


I Put A Spell On You

by mskatej



Series: I Put A Spell On You [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clark had successfully rescued Lex from the nuthouse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, my first ever story. *nostalgic*
> 
> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://sv-flashfiction.livejournal.com/13464.html)

“Where are we?”

He looks around. It’s nice.

Small, but expensive. It suits Lex.

“My secret apartment,” and Lex is looking at him with a wry smile. He’s just changed his clothes.

Clark smiles back. “I like it.” But he can’t get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and if he were more human he’d be throwing up all over Lex’s pretty Turkish rug right about now. Instead, the dizziness is imagined and pointless and unavoidable.

“How long have you had it?”

Clark wishes Lex would stop staring at him and tries to ignore it. Wanders around the living room instead, inspecting the art, though not seeing much of anything other than Lex’s eyes which are imprinted on his brain in a frustrating way.

“A while. No one knows about it.”

Clark gets it. “You mean your dad doesn’t know about it,” he says in Lex’s general direction, carefully not taking his eyes off what may or may not be a Ming vase.

Lex doesn’t answer but Clark can feel him smile.

He has a look at the kitchen – plenty of food. Good, good. The bathroom. The bedroom.

Of which there is one. With one bed in it.

Clark feels his face heating up and silently curses and the feeling in his belly is more like nervousness now. And maybe something else that he doesn’t want to think about.

“You can take the bed, Clark,” Lex says, coming up behind him, looking at what Clark is looking at. Effectively catching Clark gaping at the bed.

“Oh, um,” big swallow, “no way. That’s okay, I don’t mind. You’ve been in a straight-jacket for the past week. You should definitely sleep in a comfortable bed.”

Lex’s hand on his shoulder feels so.

Warm.

“And you saved me from a fate worse than death. Again.” Lex sounds kind of emotional and Clark is terrified of looking at him. Keeps his gaze fixed on the bed.

“We can share the bed; it’s big enough,” Lex says.

And with that, Lex’s hand is gone and he’s walking off, into the living room, sitting in the armchair and turning on the TV, as if he hadn’t just told Clark they were going to sleep together in the same bed.

Eventually Clark pulls himself together, follows Lex and settles on the couch. He’s been trying not to think much since... since the escape.

Just move. Get Lex out. Get them both out. Get out of Smallville. Clutch Lex close to his heart and run. Run to Metropolis and let Lex come up with a plan after that. Get to Lex’s secret apartment and don’t, whatever you do, freak out.

It’s hard not to think about what he’s done, what it all means. Even harder with Lex looking at him like he can’t stop looking. He’d be lying if he told himself he hated it, but it does mean he can’t show too much, because he really doesn’t want Lex to worry about him. Lex has a lot on his plate and the last thing he needs is more to worry about.

“Clark, I know you’re scared.”

Oh, so apparently Lex reads minds. He looks over at him and meets blue eyes, and Lex looks so relaxed and concerned and not scared at all, which helps.

“Don’t worry about me, Lex. Honestly.”

A small smile. “Clark, I promise it’s going to be okay. We can talk now if you want-” then evidently thinks better of his suggestion after seeing the look on Clark’s face– “or in the morning.

“I’m going to work it all out. What we’re both going to do, and it’ll be a good plan. You have to trust me. You won’t get in any trouble and I’ll be safe from...Dad. Okay?”

Clark can’t look away, can’t not feel reassured. He knows now with a certainty that has so far been absent that he did the right thing. Briefly imagines calling his parents, but to say what? No point lying; they’ll already know that Lex has escaped and they’ll know that Clark is gone and they’ll put two and two together. He did this and these are the consequences: sitting with his best friend, who he doesn’t need to lie to anymore, who isn’t going to get his brain fried, who keeps looking at him in a way that’s making Clark squirm. In a really very nice apartment with one bed in it.

Things could be worse.

“I trust you, Lex,” he says and means it (almost) completely. Lex knows his secret, Lex _knows his secret_. And that’s just more than he can process right now but it makes him grin. Lex grins back, and his eyes seem to twinkle. A shiver travels down Clark’s spine but it’s easy to ignore it. Enjoy the warm feeling of forgetting about the world outside for a while, an unconscious decision to stop thinking about anything until the morning. He’ll panic in the morning and right now he’ll bask.

“Clark.” Lex is staring at him, just staring. “I know your secret.”

The small smile on Lex’s face is frighteningly lacking any confusion, any doubt, any anger, any frustration, and that’s new and different. Lex has finally gotten what he wanted from Clark and Clark has no idea what that means but it’s making his heart beat a little quicker and his breathing is a little shallower.

“Happy now?”

And Lex isn’t going to lie to him at all. “You have no idea.” Lex leans forward, elbows on his knees, body facing Clark, eyes gleaming and intense. “What else can you do?”

And Clark could swear Lex was holding his breath, can’t help but smile at Lex’s obvious excitement. Can’t help but feel excited himself.

“I have x-ray vision,” he says.

It seems Lex was holding his breath, because at that, he lets it out and his eyes widen. “Wow.” Lex’s head turns and he stares off into the distance, very obviously imagining what he would do with that particular gift.

“You know that time I was all rebellious and I borrowed your Ferrari-–”

“-–the designer clothes, yes I remember it well.”

“I used my x-ray vision to check out Chloe and Lana’s... uh...”

Lex’s laughter is the best sound in the world. “What was that all about anyway?”

“Kryptonite. The green stuff makes me sick, the red makes me. Well. Dangerous.”

“Kryptonite?”

Oh right.

“My home planet is called Krypton. So the meteor rocks... kryptonite!”

Lex is nodding and interested and almost breathless with it.

So Clark tells him everything. Absolutely everything he has to tell and everything he hasn’t ever told anyone, not even his parents. Tells him it’s why he couldn’t be with Lana. Tells him how his parents made him promise to keep it all a secret, how important that was. Tells him about the spaceship. Tells him how Pete found out. Tells him about the heat vision and what really happened with Desiree. Tells him about his time in Metropolis. Tells him how lonely he’s been. Apologizes for lying to Lex, for not telling Lex sooner, but Lex doesn’t seem to mind about that at all. His eyes are on Clark’s face the entire time, attention unwavering, and at some point he moved onto the couch next to Clark.

Knows it’s crazy and wrong but can’t stop himself. Can’t help falling into this. Clark feels free for the first time in his life and he wonders what his father’s problem is with Lex. This feels better than right and he just knows Lex will take care of him.

He’s shaking now.

“Lex,” almost desperately, “don’t let your father...” Doesn’t know what he wants to say next, but Lex is nodding.

“I won’t, Clark,” and he reaches over and puts his hand on Clark’s cheek. Gently, “tired?” So gently, so softly.

Clark nods.

Lex stands up, but keeps his eyes and hand on Clark’s face. “Come on. Let’s get some sleep.”

Clark is powerless to do anything other than stand up too and follow Lex into the bedroom. With the one bed in it.

Can’t move or do anything really, other than stare, when Lex starts undressing. First the long sleeved t-shirt, then the pants. Silk boxers, Clark’s pretty sure. Lex glances up and catches him looking, so he quickly clears his throat and shucks his own shirts and jeans, and jumps into bed, not thinking about Lex’s smooth, pale, perfect skin, no sir.

He’s flat on his back, one leg bent with knee pointing skyward, staring up at the ceiling now, attempting (and failing utterly) to keep his mind empty of all thoughts... about...

Blinks and shakes his head vigorously and he’s now painfully aware that Lex is in bed too. Next to him. Lets his head roll over, cheek on the pillow, and sees Lex, who’s lying on his side, left arm bent and head on his hand, and he’s gazing at Clark with a suggestion of a smile on his face.

And Clark doesn’t think he could ever live without Lex looking at him exactly like that.

“Clark, God, you’re incredible,” Lex says, voice hushed with awe.

Clark himself is entirely speechless, and might be melting under Lex’s unyielding gaze. Might be falling, and he can’t tear his eyes away. Wishes the bed wasn’t so wide, because then Lex would be close enough to maybe touch him.

Does Lex want to touch him?

Imagines himself running his hands over that lean, muscular chest and sucks in a quick breath. He’s hard. And in bed with Lex, who’s not wearing much at all.

Neither is Clark for that matter.

“Tell me a story, Lex.”

“Okay. Do you want to hear about Alexander the Great and his friend Hephaestion?” says Lex with a grin.

Clark thinks he knows what the grin is about but is feeling too turned on to laugh at the joke, so he just says,

“Yeah.”

Lex’s eyes go a little darker and he shifts a little closer and he talks to Clark – who’s facing the ceiling again - right in his ear. Which makes Clark close his eyes and breathe out slowly, and his right hand seems to have a mind of its own suddenly as it moves southward. Trails his fingers through the hair on his lower belly then runs them lightly over the head of his cock, through his boxers. Doesn’t want to move too much in case Lex clocks what he’s doing.

His cock feels so hot, even through the cotton. And as Lex continues talking, there’s nothing much else to do other than smooth his fingers down over the hard length and up again. Down again, up again.

Lex is close enough that he can feel his breath and the air is damp between Lex’s mouth and Clark’s ear. Has to suppress a moan.

Clark opens his eyes and turns his head towards Lex again and finds, yes, him staring, staring, while he whispers. And when Lex licks his lips, Clark actually gasps.

Is that cue enough? Clark doesn’t know but he does want to get the hell out of his boxers right now. He’s not sure he wants Lex to know about that though, so he uses super speed and God, it feels good to be naked.

Naked, with his hand wrapped around his cock and Lex only inches away, Lex’s voice – that voice – sending him insane, and Clark isn’t sure (doesn’t care) if Lex knows what he’s doing, if Lex knows what Clark’s doing, but he must, right? How could he not know how sexy he is, how much Clark cares about him. Fuck, he risked everything for Lex and he’d do it again in a heartbeat, as long as he could hear that voice and be naked next to him whenever it was humanly or inhumanly possible.

Clark’s still being a little bit subtle, still trying not to move his shoulder too much, but it’s hard not to move his hips a little, hard not to arch up into his hand, hard not to stroke and stroke, and he’s not too interested in trying. He can feel himself sweating and fuck, has he ever been this turned on?

“Clark.” Lex sounds breathless and his mouth is open and he’s looking in the general direction of Clark’s crotch. Then back up at his face.

“God, Clark. Let me watch. Let me watch you. Let me see you come for me.”

Oh Jesus. Clark is almost ready to come right there but not before letting out an anguished moan and pushing the sheets down off him, revealing himself, revealing his arousal, and the scent of himself is powerful. And Lex says, “Oh, Clark,” as he watches with heavy breathing interest as Clark just goes for it. Just jerks himself off, for Lex, because of Lex.

And seeing the look on Lex’s face is incredible. Almost as incredible as glancing down and seeing Lex’s erection straining through the silk of his boxers, the wet patch where the head is obviously leaking.

Lex catches him looking.

“Do you want to see me, Clark? Do you want to see my cock?”

Strangled groan. “Yes!”

And with that, Lex pushes down his shorts and his cock springs free, and he’s entirely hairless and that’s just the sexiest thing Clark has ever seen, ever.

“Oh God, Lex –“

He’s so close, so close –

And then Lex moves and pushes his cock into Clark’s hip and that’s it, Clark’s coming all over his own fist and stomach, mouth open, gasping, looking at Lex’s face, that expression, gritted teeth and harsh breaths and lust, and Lex is rubbing his hand in the come on Clark’s belly, thrusting his cock against Clark’s hip, and watching Clark’s face the whole time.

Jesus.

Lex is kissing him now, tongue in Clark’s mouth, sticky hand on Clark’s cheek and then moving down over his chin, then under, then down his neck then chest, then, oh God, his nipples. Lex moves his weight fully on top of Clark, knows now that Clark can take it easily and that makes Clark feel irrationally happy.

Kissing him everywhere – his chest, his neck and muttering in his ear-

“Clark. I’ve thought about this so much... you’re perfect. I want to fuck you. I’ve wanted it for so long. Will you let me fuck you?”

Okay, Clark’s brain might explode if Lex keeps saying things like that to him and is his dick really getting hard again? This soon? Oh God.

Looks into Lex’s eyes which are so full and his pupils are big and black and he looks hungry and passionate and beautiful. The thought of refusing him anything is patently ridiculous.

“God, Lex, yes. Fuck me. Do it hard.”

It makes Lex duck his head and hiss, then eyes back up and he’s focused on Clark’s mouth before looking around Clark’s face as if it’s the best thing he’s ever seen, as if he’s trying to memorize it.

Kisses him thoroughly.

“Turn over. Let me look at you.”

Clark obeys and shudders when Lex’s hand touches the back of his neck, then trails down over his back.

“Gorgeous,” Lex says quietly, more to himself than Clark.

And over his ass. Then there’s some movement and Clark looks behind him to see Lex shimmying the rest of the way out of his boxers and chucking them aside, and then his hands are back on Clark, thank God. Running up and down his back, over his ass again, down his thighs and then he’s pushing Clark’s thighs apart and climbing over and kneeling between them.

Clark has his head twisted around so he can see Lex and Lex looks so good. His cock is right there – long, hard and perfect, curved up and pointing at the ceiling and his eyes are roaming all over Clark’s back, as are his hands.

Hands that seem especially interested in Clark’s ass and when Lex’s thumbs slide down the cleft, Clark can’t hold in a moan. He’d never imagined it would be like this. Well, he knew it would be amazing with Lex, but, oh God, now Lex is spreading his ass cheeks apart, and Clark watches as Lex’s mouth falls open even further and his tongue slips out to lick at his bottom lip, and yep, that’s Clark, fully erect again.

Lex brings his right hand up to his mouth and inserts his thumb, flicks his eyes up and meets Clark’s eyes and sucks on his thumb in possibly the most suggestive manner in existence. Getting it really, really wet by the looks of things, and then his hand is back where Clark wants it and he’s pushing his sodden thumb into Clark’s ass.

Clark feels his eyes roll back.

Lex is thrusting his thumb in now, then sucking on the other one and now that’s being pushed in--

“God. Clark... Tight.” All said through gritted teeth.

“Feels good, Lex.” It really does. And he’s moaning pretty much constantly now and he wants more. “More, Lex. I want more.”

Choked laughter. “Me too.”

And with that, Lex’s thumbs are gone and Clark feels oddly panicked as if he might be left like this, as if Lex has had enough, got bored, decided it’s not worth it after all, maybe he misses his straight-jacket. He whips his head around to the other side, and no, there’s Lex opening the draw and grabbing a bottle of... what? Baby oil?

And then settling back between Clark’s legs and Clark feels a trickle of oil on his ass and Lex’s hands are all oily too and he’s sliding them between his cheeks, over his hole and then slippery fingers are pushing inside him and fucking him.

Lex’s fingers slipping in and out and Lex leans over and bites his ear, breath hot, so hot against him. Harsh whisper -

“Got to get you nice and slick, Clark. So my cock can just slide into you. Can’t wait to fuck you-”

“Ah-“

Words are sort of failing him right now, but yeah, he’s fine with everything Lex is doing and saying. Frankly, it all sounds too good.

“Oh fuck, I can’t-“

Lex finishes his sentence wordlessly, by removing his fingers and lining up his cock instead. And when Clark feels the first push inside, he can’t help but push back.

And Lex says, “Jesus,” and then keeps pushing until his cock is inside Clark to the hilt.

“Clark. Oh Christ, you feel good, better than I imagined-“ cuts himself off and starts to pump.

With Clark thrusting back and Lex thrusting in, it’s just the absolute dirtiest, hottest thing Clark ever thought he’d be involved in and he can barely believe it’s happening, barely believe it feels as good as it does, as right as it does, and he knows he loves Lex now. Knows Lex must love him back because of the sounds he’s making behind him, the things he’s saying in his ear.

Because of the cock relentlessly fucking his ass.

Clark's own cock is pushing into the mattress and he’s on the verge of orgasm for the second time in not long at all and, Jesus, he’s practically crying with it.

Lex is fucking him so hard and if Clark didn’t know better he’d say so angry, but he does know better, and Lex is only being brutal because he knows Clark’s secret, all of Clark’s secrets. And that’s why he’s not being gentle, that’s why his grunts are making him sound pained, that’s why he’s gasping out-

“Never gonna stop fucking you, never gonna stop-“

And then Lex thrusts in once more, but it’s crucial this time, hitting that incredible spot inside him and Clark cries out, gasping Lex’s name, and shooting into the bed, onto his stomach (again), and God, it’s endless, orgasm the most intense feeling ever and he’s shuddering, spasming, and as his body starts to recover he notes that Lex is still fucking him. Still thrusting, but it’s getting ragged and their bodies are wet with sweat and the smell of sex and baby oil and them is pungent and amazing.

Then in. Lex is in tight, and holding it and –

“Oh God, ah –“

And Clark can feel him coming, he can feel Lex coming inside him, and Lex pulls out a bit and pushes back in hard. Again. And then he collapses in a limp heap of exhaustion, wet body flattened over Clark in a lovely and wonderful way. Clearly he’s pretty spent.

Clark smiles.

“Lex. That was…”

Lex grunts in response, but it’s a happy sounding grunt which is good enough for Clark. And God, he really likes the feeling of Lex on him, still in him.

When Lex finally slides out and off of Clark’s back and Clark turns over so he can face him and touch him, because he hasn’t hardly touched Lex yet and he wants to so much his fingers itch. Likes that Lex just lets him run his fingers all over him, just lightly, just to get an idea of how he feels. (Perfect.)

Likes how Lex gives him a sleepy smile and moves in close so Clark can wrap his arms around him and they can kiss. Loves how Lex kisses like it’s the only thing in the world he wants to be doing. Loves how Lex shudders when Clark runs his hand over his ass and thighs.

“Clark. You’re-”

And Lex is looking at him that same way again, with that intensity and possessiveness that would make Clark weak at the knees if he weren’t lying down.

“You’re mine now, Clark,” Lex says. “All mine.”

Kisses him.

“You’re ass.” Kiss. “You’re cock.” Licks his cheek. “You’re mine.”

And maybe it’s post sex haze but that sounds pretty damn good to Clark right now.

“Clark. Oh. Clark, we’re going to be so good together. We’re going to– You know that right?”

Clark isn’t sure exactly what Lex means by that but he does know that he feels a little hypnotized by the slightly ruthless look in Lex’s eyes. Or is it victory? Also knows that when Lex is determined to do something it gets done so there’s no point resisting. Knows he’s crossed a line and can’t go back.

“I know.” If he says it out loud it must be true.

Looks at Lex one last time before closing his eyes and going to sleep, and knows he’s fallen.


End file.
